


Když zavřu oči

by kratula



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taková malá procházka mojí hlavou, když mě děti občas nechjí psát</p>
            </blockquote>





	Když zavřu oči

Když zavřu oči

 

Zavřu oči. Co se stane? Cupitání a dětský hlásek :”Poď stavět dráhu!”, “Chci pitíčko!” nebo “Zituška plaká!”. A ono nic! Ticho. Klid.

Otevřu oči, ale už někde jinde. Kde dnes? Světů, kam mohu vstoupit je několik a stále se otevírají nové. Některé jsou zatím jen nejasná mlhovina nápadu, některé už mají kontury, sem tam i první odstavec a některé ani nejsou moje vlastní, prostě mě vtáhly a já do nich sebou propašovala nějaké vlastní stvoření.

Takže co dnes? Až otevřu oči budu se honit po Londýně za velkým detektivem nebo se vydám na cesty se svou kurážnou hrdinkou – oh ta cesta! Potřebuju mapu, jinak nikam nedojedem! Dokud ji nenakreslím, musí tehle příběh stát, jinak se ztratíme za první zatáčkou. Škoda, čeká nás tak zajímavý společník. 

Pořád mám v záloze svou zrzavou, cholerickou vévodkyni a její osudy v mé fiktivní Evropě. Tyhle příbehy jsou stále z větší části neukončené. Možná by se její dlouholetý obdivovatel mohl konečně vyslovit? Nebo (po dobrém půl roce) uzavřu její válečné dobrodružství? 

Vlastně mám dnes trochu morbidní náladu. Co s tím? Nechám snad nějakou ze svých postav zemřít? Některé to opravdu čeká, ale ještě ne, ještě toho o nich chci hodně napsat. A pak, budou mi chybět. Přestanou být součástí mých světů, přestanou mít své vlastní příběhy. 

Proč je v tom případě vůbec nechávám úmírat? Inu mé malé vesmíry nejsou z cukrové vaty, nepíšu o duhových ponících na kvetoucí louce (no možná pokud si některá z mých postav nevezme LSD).

Občas to musí mé hrdinky a hrdiny bolet, aby se posunuli dál. Přesto mě to bolí spolu s nimi. Komu bude paličatá expertka na zbraně říkat “můj drahý doktůrku”? Ale když ho nenechám odejít, tak se její komplikovaný vztah s partnerem těžko někam posune.

Malá odbočka: dětské kroky se nakonec ozvou, oběví se sřapatá blond hlavčka a praví: “Chci vláčky!” Je třeba pustit příslušnou pohádku.

Za zvuků parních mašinek a notoricky známé melodie pokračuju ve své mentální procházce. Odehrává se některá moje story ve vlaku? Hned dvě, ale jedna skončí výbuchem a druhá vraždou – jen abyste věděli jak vesélé příhody tvořím! (záměrně nepožávám obrat “píšu”, prostě proto, že většina je stále jen v hlavě)

V hlavě jsou všechy perfektní. Ale jak se začnou skládat do písmen, je to horší. Pravopis je pohroma, a proboha tohle slovo opakuju už potřetí během dvou odstavců! A co ta zápletka, není až příliš klišovitá? Jak hodíte něčí nejniternější myšlenky na papír, aby to nepůsobilo trapně?

Jane Austenová prý nikdy nenapsala scénu, ve které vystupují pouze muži – nikdy takovou situaci nezažila a nevěděla, co si muži povídají, když jsou sami. 

Naprosto ji chápu! Musím přiznat, že pánové jsou v mých světech tak trochu ve vedlejší roli. Jen výjimečně se některému dokážu dostat do hlavy. Naposledy se mi to povedlo u postavy, která ani není moje. Jen jsem si ji vypůjčila od jejích ctěných autorů a trápím ji (vlastně jeho) mukami neopětované lásky – ani to není idea původní, už ji lépe či hůře přede mnou zpracovali jiní. Jen doufám, že v mé verzi se onen nešťastník k problému postaví dostatečně originálně. Jak to dopadne už vím – cukrkandlový happy end to nebude, leč zasekla jsem se uprostřed a tiše vzpomínám na Austenovou – opravdu jsou momenty se kterými nemám a nikdy nebudu mít osobní zkušenost, tak proč se je proboha pokouším napsat? 

Mám děti. Proč vlastně nezkouším napsat něco pro ně? Pohádku? Dobrodružství? Pro syna jsou a asi vždycky budou srozumitelnější obrazy než mluvené slovo a holčička je ještě moc malá.  
Možná jednou budu vymýšlet pro ni, ale třeba ne. Možná, že její představy se v mé hlavě nedokážou zakořenit. Stejně jako se nedokážu uchytit ve světe mého chlapečka, zkouším to, ale stále jsem jen někde na povrchu.

A proto občas přícházem sem. Do světa za zavřenými víčky, do světa, který se ohýbá podle mých pravidel, kde se dějí jen ty katastrofy, které dovolím. 

Dnes se žádné dveře neotevřely, asi jsem moc unavená a chybí mi čerstvé podněty. Alespoň jsem si udělala ve volné chvíli malou procházku vlastní hlavou. Snad pro vás nebyla moc nudná. Příště to bude lepší, vezmu vás někam, kde se stále bojuje na kordy nebo raději trochu pozlátka evropských dvorů či tragickou romanci? Uvidíme! Nechte se překvapit. Můj chlapeček už zívá, je na čase otevřít oči a popřát dobrou doc!


End file.
